How it Began
by Skylighters
Summary: Both Hotch and Reid harbor feelings for one another, what happens when they try their luck at a relationship. NC-17 in later chapters.


**Trying more of a romance story. It'll still be steamy in later chapters though, don't worry. If there are any mistakes feel free to PM me about them, I'd appreciate it.**

Aaron Hotchner sat alone in his office, his mind pensive. He allowed hiomself a glance out the window in to the bullpen, where he saw the object of his desire. He swallowed hard and looked away. The young agent was doing physics magic again, despite Hotch's request that he not do it in the office. Though in truth he didn't really mind; it was wonderful to see the boy smiling and laughing.

The Unit Chief knew he wanted Spencer Reid, the question was on how to make it happen. He wasn't sure if Reid would reciprocate his feelings, but he had to try. He straightened his paperwork and stood, mind made up. Hotch would put his plan in to motion.

Aaron left the office and walked down the stairs. He crossed the bullpen and walked over to the Doctor's desk. The film cannister flew in to the air at that exact moment. Hotch placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Reid, again?"

The young man blushed, "I'm sorry Hotch. I was just trying to demonstrate the principles of physics, but not in the office, I know."

Hotch smiled at Spencer warmly, "Or just wait until I can't see you."

This caused a grin to spread over Reid's face. "Okay, Hotch."

Aaron finally removed his hand from Spencer's shoulder after letting it linger there a moment or two longer. The smiled left his face and his normally stoic expression returned. He headed back up to his office.

* * *

><p>Later that night Spencer was settling in. He was sprawled in his red armchair with a copy of 'Infinite Jest.' Just as he started reading the doorbell rang. Spencer marked his place, closed the book and stood.<p>

When he opened the door there was no one there. Reid looked down and saw a small vase with a single red rose. It was beautiful. He reached down and picked up the small card attached. It said, 'This made me think of you, so delicate and beautiful. -H'

Spencer wracked his brain trying to think of what girls he knew who's first or last names began with the letter H. He was drawing a blank. Unable to recognize the handwritting, Spencer sighed. I was flowy and girly, likely the florist's. The only person he could think of, who he could secretly hope, that it would be from is Hotch. Yet that didn't make sense. Hotch was straight, for once, he'd been married to Haley after all, and second, even if his boss did swing both ways there was no way that he would return Spencer's feelings.

He rememberd this morning when Hotch had touched his shoulder for what seemed like a life time. Spencer had gotten butterflies in his stomach whenit happened, and he felt his stomach flutter thinking about it now. He seemed to himself, picked up the vase and walked back inside. He could hope, he told himself.

* * *

><p>The next day at the office Aaron watched Spencer as he walked in, and the boy was carrying his rose. He smiled to himself; it was highly unlikely that Reid knew who it was from, but he would soon enough.<p>

He rose from his chair and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before walking out in to the bullpen. He went to stand at the railing, "Reid, my office please."

He walked back in to his office and shut the blinds, then silently cursed himself. This could be a sexual harassment lawsuit in the making. Hotch straightened his tie and worked up his courage. He could stare down an unsub without batting an eye, but the thought of admitting his feelings to Spencer made his head spin. Aaron turned to face the door and waited.

Reid walked in to Hotch's office looking nervous, it wasn't often that Hotch called him in here. "Hotch?"

"Spencer, did you like the flower?" Aaron asked with a smile on his face.

Spencer's eyes widened, "That was from you?"

Aaron chuckled softly, "Yes it was, I hope you don't mind."

The young man blushed slightly, "To be honest, I had hoped it was from you. I even brought it in today to make you jealous if it wasn't." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, obviously nervous.

"Spencer, I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?"

Reid nodded. Hotch crossed the distance between them and paused for a moment. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of Spencer's face and pushed it behind his ear. Aaron leaned forward and place his lips on Reid's. The younger man pushed back, pressing against Aaron hard.

When Spencer parted his lips slightly Aaron took the opportunity to push his tongue inside his mouth. This earned a surprised squeak from the boy, but no protests. Hotch deepend the kiss and began mapping Spencer's mouth, learning every crevice. He savored the way the young man tasted, so fresh and clean, They remained like that for several minutes, kissing like a pair of teenagers.

Finally Spencer broke the kiss, gasping for air. He was panting, but smiling, "What took you so long?"

Aaron grinned, "Nerves I guess. Hey would you like to come over after work today?"

"It's a date."


End file.
